Sasuke's first, and last, trial
by laylayuzumaki
Summary: PLEASE READ. R&R!Sasuke and his group "Tora" attack the village a year after the fourth shinobi war. He is taken prisoner. Now he must stand trial, and Naruto is the judge. But someone doesn't make it out alive, and Naruto's life will never be the same.
1. Prologue

Naruto made his way to the court house with two anbu security guards by his side. News reporters and paparazzi followed him everywhere, trying to get as close to him as possible. He ignores their existence and tries to focus on his hardest mission. Deciding a punishment for Sasuke Uchiha, that is not the death sentence.

"Naruto, how do you feel about going into court today?", asks a reporter with lond dark hair.

"How do you feel about the recent death of Lady Tsunade during the terrorist attack?", asks a loud and demanding male reporter.

"I refuse to answer any questions until after the trial", Naruto replies.

"Do you think you can handle being Hokage?", asks a very anxious male reporter.

The reporters continue to ask questions, ignoring Naruto's previous statement. _These idiots. _Naruto couldn't stand this madness. All these questions brought him back to the past.

Naruto thought that he had taken them down during the fourth shinobi war, since Madara and Kabuto had been killed, and all of their army members. Sasuke had retreated, so Naruto assumed he wouldn't be attacking in a while. It's only been almost a year, and Konoha was attacked last week by Sasuke and his new group "Tora".

Tora is full of a bunch of traders from Konoha who suicide bombed the Hokage's building. It was a tragedy, over 400 workers had died.

Since it was a suicide mission, 6 out of the nine members had been killed during the attack. One of the three members that lived is Sasuke, the other two have disappeared.

Naruto continues to walk through the crowd of insane people. He sees villagers in line to get a seat in the mega sized court house. Naruto has never been inside the giant court house, but it is one of the biggest courthouses out of all the other villages. It can hold up to 1,000 people, and just the thought of 1,000 people watching made him even more anxious, and not to mention the other 1,000,000 people who will probably be watching the trial on their television today.

He knew it was going to be a long day, and if the trial didn't end today, he knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow as well.

* * *

><p>Naruto is about to reach the door of the court house, as screams and talk of insanity hurts his ears and tears at the inside of his head.<p>

"Naruto I love you, have my babies!", shouts a crazy drunk woman standing close to him in the crowd. Naruto watches as she is taken away by 5 other anbu. Naruto sighed as he opens the door to the court house. The whole place was huge. He walked through the halls in silence, since the paparazzi and the news reporters weren't aloud inside the court house until the trial was over.

As he got closer to the court room, he could here the bickering from inside. Naruto began to sweat like crazy. Adrenaline rushed through him and his throat went dry. _I need water._

He opens the door to the courtroom slowly to peek inside. He sees all the people in the court room, everyone he knows is there. Sakura is in the front row talking with Ino who is next to her, Hinata and Kiba seem to be having a heated argument, Sai is staring off into space, and Shikamaru is sitting next to Shino not saying a word to each other at all. Naruto quickly closes the door. Tears fill his eyes. _I thought I could do this, I thought I was strong enough…_

"You have to do this Naruto, no one else is prohibited for this trial, but you", says one on the anbu.

Naruto sucks it up and holds back his tears. He opens the doors and the room is so quiet that Naruto could hear a pencil being dropped on the floor.

He goes to his giant comfy judge's chair and one of the anbu members puts on his Hokage hat. Naruto thanks him and looks at a some papers for a few minutes. After going through them he clears his throat and looks around the room. He sees faces filled with hurt, anxiousness, and impatience.

"Release the prisoner", he says loudly.

Sasuke Uchiha walks through the courtroom with 10 anbu gaurds, 5 on each side of him, and he casually walks to his stand with a smirk on his face. There is bickering in the court room, and the bickering gets louder by each second.

"This bastard killed my whole family!", shouts an old man.

A roar of voices bounce off the echoing walls of the over sized court room. Naruto bangs his gavel.

"Order in the court", he says loudly.

He is ignored. His face turns dark red with extreme anger.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!", he shouts.

Everyone is quiet. Naruto takes a deep breath in.

"I have zero tolerance for outbursts in my court. The next person who makes an outburst will be escorted out of the room and fined. Do I make myself clear?", he asks.

No one replies.

"Good", he says confidently.

He turns to face Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha, how do you plead?", Naruto asks.

"Guilty of all charges", he says.

Quiet whispers go through the courtroom.

"And what do you think a reasonable sentence should be?", he asks his lawyer.

"Life in prison", the lawyer replies.

Naruto stares at the lawyer, then at Sasuke, then at Sakura who is crying her eyes out along with Ino and TenTen. Naruto looks down at his papers, and then back up at Sasuke who is calmly staring at Naruto with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Wipe that smirk off your face Sasuke", Naruto says sternly.<p>

Sasuke rolls his eyes and lets out a breath.

"WIPE IT OFF NOW.", he says loudly.

"I've never seen this side of you Naruto, it's about time you showed it", Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, from now on, you will not speak unless you are spoken to by me or your lawyer. If you speak out of turn, you will automatically get the death sentence", Naruto says. _What the hell am I saying? I can't kill my best friend._ Naruto goes on with the trial.

"By popular vote of the entire village, 98% of the village wants Sasuke Uchiha to be executed, while the other 2% want him to have life in prison", Naruto states.

"Since you have already pleaded guilty, and my mind has already been made, I will skip right to the verdict", Naruto says.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, find Sasuke Uchiha guilty of"

"Just kill me Naruto", Sasuke says loudly.

"Damn it Sasuke why?", he shouts.

All hell breaks lose in the courtroom.

"Kill him!", Shouts a group of elders in the front row.

One man had the balls to jump out of his seat and spit in Sasuke's face. Sasuke spat back, and the man was tackled to the ground by anbu and taken out of the court house.

Naruto was on the verge of breaking. He felt like crying and screaming at the same time. After 5 minutes everyone calmed down. Naruto ordered the anbu not to take anyone else out of the court house, and he picked up where he left off.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, find Sasuke guilty of all charges. And his punishment will be…"

The whispering in the court room stops, and it is dead silent.

"7 years in prison, and his chakra will be sealed for life", Naruto states bluntly.

"Dismissed", Naruto says. He bangs his gavel and leaves it on the table as he tries to get out of the courtroom that is screaming with insanity.

"KILL HIM NARUTO! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST KILL HIM!", Sakura shouts with deep anger.

"HE KILLED KAKASHI, SHIZUNE, AND TSUNADE, A LONG WITH A BUNCH OF OTHER INISANT PEOPLE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM LIVE!", she screams with rage.

Naruto didn't want to look at anyone.

"I KNEW HE COULDN'T DO IT. HE IS PATHETIC. THIS FOOL CAN'T BE HOKAGE", Sasuke shouts tauntaingly.

"HE KILLED GAI SENSEI!", Lee cried out.

"HE KILLED KURENAI SENSEI, AND HER POOR BABY WILL HAVE TO LIVE THROUGH LIFE WITHOUT A MOTHER OR A FATHER!", Kiba shouts.

"HE KILLED CHOUJI, MY BEST FRIEND!", shouts Shikamaru.

"I HATE YOU!", Sakura screeches at the top of her lungs at Sasuke.

Sasuke stands their and laughs while people swear at him and give him death threats.

"Hate me all you want, but remember that it is Naruto who let me live", Sasuke says.

"WHY NARUTO? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS", Sakura yells.

"Escort Sasuke out of the room immedietly", Naruto shouts to the nearest anbu.

Sasuke laughs like maniac as he is being escorted out of the room.

"NARUTO YOU BASTARD, I HATE YOU!", she shreeks at the top of her lungs.

Naruto continues to look down at his papers. Writing things on the files, trying to hide his hurt and pain. Tears roll down Naruto's face and hit the papers.

Sakura jumps out of her seat and runs after Sasuke with a kunai in her hand.

Sasuke, who is still in chains with his back turned towards the exit, is walking away. Sakura dashes over to Sasuke in less than a second and stabs him furiously in the neck. Other villagers jump out of their seats to take a closer look, or to take a swing at Sasuke ,before he dies. Anbu dash over to Sakura and Sasuke. Blood gushes down Sasuke's neck and he looks into Sakura's hate filled eyes.

* * *

><p>"Your eyes are filled with hatred, just like mine are. You kill out of revenge, just like I do…so tell me Sakura…who's the <em>better ninja<em>?", Sasuke asks in a calm voice.

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH", she yells at him.

Sasuke chuckles. _I'm the Hokage, I can't just sit here watch all of this happen. I must do something. _Naruto gets out of the chair and pushes through everyone and makes his way to Sasuke who is on the ground in pain.

"It's about time you did something, loser", Sasuke says teasingly.

Naruto stares into Sasuke's eyes. Tears roll down Naruto's face.

"Aw, don't cry Naruto-kun. I'll be okay", Sasuke says.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU SASUKE!", naruto yells.

"Of course it's not about me", he says sarcastically.

"Your hatred and revenge turned you into a monster…and now it's turning everyone else into a monster", Naruto states.

Sasuke chuckles.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME SASUKE, OR I'LL", Naruto begins.

"Or you'll what Naruto? Have me killed like you were supposed to the first time?", Sasuke asks.

Naruto stands their in silence.

* * *

><p>"You've given me so many chances, and you've had so many chances to kill me…but you still believe that there is an ounce of good left in me…you are, and always have been, so naïve", Sasuke says.<p>

Naruto's mouth stays shut. He can see the light in Sasuke's eyes slowly dying, and he is noticing that Sasuke's voice is slowing down. The medics continue to try and stop Sasuke's bleeding and try to extract the poison, but Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't going to make it. There was no doubt that the poison she used was toxic, deadly, and could kill someone in less than a few minutes.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry", Naruto apologizes with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for yourself? You should feel sorry for yourself", Sasuke says.

Naruto stares into Sasuke eyes that were slowly dying.

"This is the end of the road for me Naruto. This will be the last time will be the last time we ever speak, so let me make this quick. Come closer to me", Sasuke says.

Naruto gets down on one knee to here Sasuke better.

"Not close enough", Sasuke says.

Naruto brings his ear close to Sasuke.

"No matter what happens, remember that I was there for you at one point in your life, and that I you'll never forget me, because you can't forget someone who's in most of your memories, and that's more than just a fact, it applies to everyone in your life, and to everyone else's lives as well", Sasuke says.

"And weather the memories are good or bad, they will always be worth while. So remember this moment, and remember these words Naruto…you've always been, and will be, my best friend, and rival, no matter where I go", Sasuke says.

Tears flow down Naruto's cheeks as he looks down at the ground with a small smile on his face.

"You really are like a brother to me", Sasuke says softly.

"Sasuke…that's honestly all I've ever wanted to hear from you", Naruto said.

Sasuke smiles, and shuts his eyes.

* * *

><p>"He's dead", says one of the medic ninja.<p>

The room fills with silence, and Naruto's face falls onto Sasuke's body and Naruto weeps at the loss of not only his best friend, but his brother.


	2. Unknown

It had been a day since Sasuke's death. Burial arrangements had already been made. Naruto said that he would burry Sasuke himself. He was to leave go into an unknown compound in Kanoha to burn Sasuke,s corps. The ashes were to be kept locked away in the safe of the compound. Of course Naruto hated the idea, but he knew he didn't really have a choice.

The blond got out of his chair, put away some paper work, and left his office to go home. The sun was setting when he got outside. He watched as a group of young boys chased eachother outside. A small smile was put upon Naruto's face. _Those kids would soon be the future generation of Kanoh. _As Naruto kept walking, and saw Konohamaru buying a batch of apples from a thin old woman with snow white hair. Konohamaru noticed Naruto and a huge grin appeared across his face.

"Hi hokage-sama", he said in his chipper voice.

Naruto loved being called "hokage-sama", he worked hard for the title, after all.

"How's training going?", Naruto asks.

It's great! I can feel myself getting more powerful already!", he said with enormous pride.

"That's good", Naruto said with a forced smile and enthusiasm.

Even Konohamaru couldn't brighten up his gloomy mood. He was still faking smiles, as if everything was okay.

"And then when I'm finally strong enough…I'll become hokage, just like you!", he said with strong belief and determination.

_This poor kid thinks that being hikage is so damn easy…this kid…is what I used to be like. Now I know that being hokage isn't what it's cracked up to be._

"Yeah, just keep working at it, and don't give up", Naruto says while walking away. If he were in a better mood he would've talked to him longer.

When he reacher home he was exaughsted. He jumped onto his sofa and shut his eyes. _I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes._ The blond ended up falling into a deep sleep.

When he woke up it was already dark out. He looked at his clock to check the time. It took him a while to get his focus on the numbers, since he was still half asleep. His eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw the time. Quickly, he ran out the door and down the chaotic streets of Kanoha.

People were celebrating Sasuke's death, which pissed Naruto off. Men, women, and children were clustered into one area watching fireworks going off. Toddlers ran around with candy apples and balloons. Tears filled Naruto's eyes and blurred his vision as he ran father and father away from the crowd who were too busy celebrating to even acknowledge their hokage.. _This isn't how it was supposed to end. If only I had saved Sasuke. _

Luckily, news reporters and photographers weren't allowed to follow Naruto around today, and if they did Naruto would make sure that they would be spending some time behind bars. No one was going to get in his way of his most dreadful and painful mission. Naruto had to do what he had to do, and it had to get done today. He has to burn, and burry, his best friend. The blond knew he had to be strong, so he held back anymore tears. He had already cried his eyes out in front of everyone yesterday, which he knew no one would let him live down.

As he went further into Konoha he had reached the not so safe part, the area where the oddest things happen. It was an abandoned area, no one was rarely around and there was really nothing special about this place, but homeless people would often times come here for a place to rest. This whole area was filled with abandoned shops and homes. Some rumors say that this place is filled with paranormal activity, but Naruto doesn't believe any of it. He wasn't afraid though, he was the strongest man in this village and everyone knew it. He kept on running, trying to reach the compound on time. He stopped when he saw a girl sitting in fetal position in the middle of his path. Naruto couldn't help but walk over to try and understand what was going on. As Naruto got closer the girl slowly began to come out of fetal position. When Naruto reached her she stared at him with her piercing blood thirsty red eyes. Naruto looked at her in shock. The girl grabbed onto Naruto's arm with a tight and almost unbreakable grip. Something about this girl certainly was not normal. She flashed him a devious smile that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up.

Naruto tried to shake the girl off of him but she still wouldn't let go. She pulled Naruto down to the ground with brutal force. Naruto began to panic. _How can I be able to take down akatsuki members, but can easily be taken down by a little girl?...If this thing is even a little girl! _

"What the hell are you and what do you want!", Naruto shouted at the girl/creature.

The girl did not respond, but looked Naruto up and down. She drew her mouth closely to a cut that she saw on Naruto's arm and placed her tongue onto it. Naruto punched the girl in the nose, but the girl only smiled at him, but this time with fangs. She bit into his neck. Naruto couldn't stop her because she was the fastest little girl/creature he'd ever seen. Even faster than he is.

Naruto layed there with his head tilted side-ways. _Tell me this is a dream, please tell me this is a dream. _Unfortunately it was not a dream. Naruto was having his blood sucked by a ferocious human being, but refused to believe that it was a vampire.

He sensed no chakra coming from the girl at all. She put her cold hands onto the back of Naruto's neck and tied something around it. The girl stopped sucking his blood.

"What ever you do, don't break this necklace", she said.

"And why the hell should I listen to a freak who tried to rip off my neck?", Naruto stated sounding impatient and irritated.

"Because this freak will come back for you, and will bring her friends too", the girl said.

Her voice was bothersome. She sounded like a high pitched monster.

"What the hell are you?", Naruto asked sounding slightly frightened and very confused.

"I am exactly what you refuse to believe I am", she replied.

_Vampires don't exist…_

"Tell me what you are or I will attack you, and won't hold back", Naruto said sounding agitated and furious.

The girl stared at him with her cold vicious eyes and with a puff a smoke she was gone. Naruto got up off the ground and looked around with disbelief. The rumors about his part of Konoha were all true. Naruto had to get out of this area, and quick.


End file.
